


What He Can’t Have

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>After revealing one of Uther’s secrets a new situation crops up. Lancelot and past emotions come into play.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 69 Envy</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Can’t Have

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: What He Can’t Have**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, past Gwen/Lancelot  
 **Character/s:** mentions of Uther  
 **Summary:** After revealing one of Uther’s secrets a new situation crops up. Lancelot and past emotions come into play.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 903  
 **Prompt:** 69 Envy 

** What He Can’t Have **  
“I think I found something.” Arthur said as he walked into the lounge of Uther’s London flat around midnight. “This thumb drive was in the safe in the panic room.” 

“Do you think that is what they were looking for?” Merlin said as he looked up from the file they had found earlier.. 

Arthur shrugged and connected it to his laptop. He opened it and found documents and photos. “These are all about Wolf Corp holdings or they were Wolf Corp holdings. Pendragon Industries bought all these right after Father’s death. This was what we were in talks about. I read the report that Geoffrey sent me. There are more holdings here too.” 

“You think they wanted the list so they could stop their losses?” Merlin asked. 

“Father always wanted what he couldn’t have. He always wanted everything the other large corporations had. I’m surprised he wasn’t green they way he was envious of them all. It was a constant topic of conversation with him. That was probably why he had been working with Carleon all those years ago.” Arthur said. 

“I don’t understand why. Pendragon International is one of the largest companies in Europe. Why would he feel envious of anyone?” Merlin said.

“It was just his nature.” Arthur shook his head sadly. “There are more than just the Wolf Corp holdings here. There are holding from four other companies. I think he was trying to acquire all of this.” 

“So Wolf Corp wants the list so they can get them instead?” Merlin was beginning to see the problem.

“I suppose. I haven’t been paying that much attention to the company since I became King. Maybe I should.” Arthur said. 

“I don’t know. You have your hands full all ready.”  Merlin said. His phone started to buzz in the pocket of his jacket. He went to get it. “I wonder who this is. I don’t know the number.” 

“It might be Kingdom business. You better answer it.” Arthur said as he disconnected the thumb drive and put his laptop away. He got up and walked to the kitchen. “I think I’ll get some of those leftovers from supper.”

“Hello?” Merlin answered.

“Merlin! It’s good to hear your voice. It’s me, Lance.” The voice on the other end said.

“I thought you were….dead.” Merlin whispered into the phone. “They told me you were in a mass grave near where you were stationed by the Peace Corps.” 

“I obviously not dead but I have no idea how I got here. I have been in coma in a hospital in Venezuela. They say I can go home but I don’t have my passport or any other documents. The Peace Corps wouldn’t help me without proof of my identity.  Can you help me?”

Merlin looked towards the kitchen. “I will see what I can do. Can I reach you at this number?”

“Yes for the next two days then I will be released from hospital. Thank you, Merlin. I knew I could count on you.” 

The call disconnected as Arthur came out of the kitchen. He sat down and put his plate on the table. “Who was it?”

“Arthur … I …I don’t know how to say this but Lancelot is alive. He wants to come home.” Merlin waited for a reaction. He didn’t have to wait long.

Arthur sat back and closed his eyes. “I was afraid this would happen when you told me the body wasn’t found. Get him a diplomatic passport and go get him. I’ll cover for you with Morgana.” 

“Arthur, what about Gwen?” Merlin said.

“I’ll tell her when I get back.” Arthur sighed. “I worry how he will be after seeing the life I have made with Guinevere. Will he envy me? He went back to the Peace Corps because he wanted Guinevere and she was married to me. Will he want what I have and make trouble for us? He did once before in the old days.” 

“That was magick. This isn’t.” Merlin said. “But you’re right. I will speak to him. I’ll make it clear that if he comes back there can never be anything between him and Gwen.”  

“Does he remember the old days, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“He didn’t say.” Merlin said. “I’m sure that if he doesn’t now that he will soon. The memories of the old days came on slowly for the other Knights.” 

“He was envious of me then too.” Arthur looked at merlin with worry in his eyes. “He never said but I knew it.” 

“Because you were a King?” Merlin was confused.

“No because I had Guinevere’s love and he wanted that more than anything.” Arthur said. “We are in the same situation again.” 

Merlin sat down. “You could always give him a foreign posting. We do need an ambassador in the States.” 

Arthur sighed. “I think we will hold off on that until we can get the Kingdom settled. We need everything to be settled at home before we worry about having embassies and the like.” 

Merlin nodded. “I will make the arrangements in the morning.” 

Arthur looked at the food in front of him and nodded. He knew this new turn of events with Lance was not going to end well. It made the questions he had before seem not very important but he would have to deal with them none the less. Such is the life of a King. 


End file.
